finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hashmal
Hashmal, Bringer of Order (統制者ハシュマリム Touseimono Hashumarimu lit. Hashmalim the Regulator), is an Esper from the world of Ivalice. The Esper of Earth, he represents the Zodiac sign of Leo, the Lion. His face does resemble that of a large feline, though he is overall humanoid shape. From his power of Earth, his color sign is Green. He is also referred to as the Simha Ascendant, which is the Sanskrit name of its Zodiac sign as used in Jyotish (Hindu) astrology. He is based on the Lucavi Hashmal Bringer of Order from Final Fantasy Tactics. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XII :''For the enemy page, see Hashmal (Final Fantasy XII) Hashmal is found at the Pharos at Ridorana, guarding one of the platforms leading up to the Sun-Cryst. The Occuria undoubtedly sealed him here to protect the Sun-Cryst from intruders. He is the fourth of the five Espers obtained during the main storyline. Attacks Roxxor An Earth Elemental attack, and the only offensive Earth attack you get in Final Fantasy XII unless you equip certain weapons. In Japan, this attack's name was "Rock You". Its English name is likely a play on Internet slang for "rocks" (as in the measure of quality). Also, note that Roxxor is spelled equally forwards and backwards, making it a palindrome. Gaia's Wrath Gaia's Wrath S1sIotJYDjY An Earth Elemental attack, and Hashmal's ultimate attack. Hashmal descends beneath the earth, landing on a rock amidst magma. He draws power into himself and then jumps, smashing back through the surface of the planet. His leap causes the earth to break into enormous chunks, smashing the enemies in range and unleashing torrents of lava. License Information *'Required License Points' - 50 LP *'Required Mist Carts' - 2 Gambit Information Technicks * Libra Magicks * None Passive * None ''Final Fantasy XII International Hashmal can cast Curaja and Graviga, and has gained the Null Vitality and Piercing Magic augments. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings In ''Revenant Wings, Hashmal is the Rank III Ranged Earth summon. Titan must be obtained before Hashmal is accessible on the Ring of Pacts. Hashmal is fought in the Zwaua Rainwood, in Mission 62: Rumble in the Jungle. His primary attack, Roxxor, deals ranged earth damage to one foe. His special, Stoneja, deals heavy earth damage to all foes in range, similar to Kytes' Stonega. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Hashmal returns as a Scion, along with the other Espers, in ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2. He can be called via the Pin of Order. Hashmal's Wrath, Gaia's Wrath, deals heavy Earth damage to all foes. The Pin of Order can be obtained by completing the Fluorgis Cup. Gallery File:Glyph 1.jpg|Hashmal's Glyph from Final Fantasy XII Etymology "Hashmal" means, in modern Hebrew, "Electricity", although Hashmal's element is Earth. Hashmal's Japanese name, "Hashmalim", is also the name of the Jewish second order of angels. The leader of this order is named "Hashmal". Trivia The Final Villain Yu Yevon of Final Fantasy X has a striking resemblance to Hashmal, since they both died after a thousand years of fighting and their purpose of "preserving order", Yu Yevon's is depicte by ordering the destruction of all machina and the way in how he told the Summoner Yunalesca the ways of calming Sin. Like in final fantasy tactics Hashmal was Ultima's right hand man also like in Final Fantasy Tactics Hashmal sacrificed him self in her name. de:Hashmallim Category:Final Fantasy XII Espers Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Espers Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Scions Category:Articles With Videos